Sara O'neill titka
by Sparrow97122
Summary: Sara O'neill hosszú évekig titkolt valamit Jack elől, de vajon mit? És Daniel-nek mi köze mind ehez?


**A meglepő igazság: Sara O'neill titka**

Sara Jones (O'neill) nyugtalanul parkolt le volt férje háza előtt. Két év után végre lett elég bátorsága, hogy elmondja neki az igazat. Jack-nek joga volt tudni, és ő sem lenne nyugodt, ha úgy hal meg, hogy nem mondta el neki. Tudta, hogy Jack nagyon dühös lesz, ha megtudja, hogy van egy már felnőtt fia, akinek még csak a létezéséről sem tudott. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha Jack megtudja, akkor soha nem fog neki megbocsátani, amiért Sara nem tudta hibáztatni, hisz mióta Charlie meghalt és rájött, hogy mit is tett annak idején, ő sem bocsátott meg magának.

_Visszaemlékezés_

_Miután ő és Jack elváltak, és Sara visszaköltözött az apjához, három teljes hónapig Charlie szobájában ült és fia kedvenc mackóját, Homer-t szorongatta és szinte egésznap sírt. Alig evett, ivott, és aludt. Éjjel-nappal csakis kizárólag a fiaira gondolt. Végül megbetegedett, az apja bevitte a kórházba, ahol megtudta, hogy mellrákja van, és már a Kemoterápiával sem tudják meggyógyítani, csak lelassítani a folyamatot, és így körübelül három-négy évet még élhet. Sara beleegyezett a terápiába, és elhatározta, hogy megkeresi az elsőszülött fiát. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg már késő, de szerette volna tudni, hogy milyen emberré nőtt fel az a kisfiú, akit mindössze néhány pillanatig tarthatott a karjaiban. Felhívta a kórházat, ahol szült, és megkérdezte hogy melyik árvaházba vitték a fiát. Szerencsére tudták hogy melyik árvaházba vitték, és megadták a címet. Miután az első kemoterápia után kiengedték a kórházból, az első dolga az volt, hogy összecsomagolt, és az első repülővel New York-ba utazott. Az éjszakát egy Hotelben töltötte, majd másnap felkereste az árvaházat. Ott megtudta, hogy alig néhány nappal azután, hogy a fia megérkezett oda, egy házaspár örökbefogadta, és nem sokkal azután Egyiptomba költöztek. De az apáca akivel beszélt, azt is elmondta, hogy nyolc évvel később a házaspár meghalt egy múzeumi baleset során, és a kis Daniel így visszakerült hozzájuk. Ezután többször is örökbefogadták, de a végén különböző okok miatt mindig visszakerült az árvaházba. Sara elszörnyedt, hogy a fia mindössze nyolc évesen elvesztette azokat az embereket, akiket a szüleinek hitt, aztán pedig egyik helyről a másikra kellett mennie. Sara szeretett volna többet megtudni a nővértől, de neki elkellett mennie, ezért csak a fia teljes nevét kérdezte meg, amit a nővér szívesen közölt, majd ezután elbúcsúztak egymástól és Sara megköszönte a segítségét. Még aznap hazautazott Colorado Springs-be, és hazaérve rögtön leült a számítógép elé, felépett az internetre, és beírta a keresőbe hogy "Daniel Jackson", majd rögtön az első találatra rákattintott. Megjelent egy adatlap mellette egy képpel, ami egy hosszú, homokos szőke hajú, kék szemű fiatalembert ábrázolt. Sara-nak elállt a lélegzete, Daniel szinte tökéletes keveréke volt neki és Jack-nek. Az apja orrát, állát és haját örökölte, tőle pedig a szeme és a szája alakját. Annyira elámult, hogy észre sem vette hogy az apja ott áll mögötte, addig amíg meg nem szólalt:_  
_- Ez meg ki? Talán az új barátod? - kérdezte. Sara ugrott egyet, majd felháborodva nézett vissza az apjra és válaszolt:_  
_- Mi? Nem! Dehogyis apa! Hogy gondolod?! _  
_William meglepődött lánya kitörésén. _  
_- Akkor meg kicsoda? - kérdezte. Sara egy hosszú pillanatig megdermedve bámult maga elé, majd végül dűlőre jutott, és motyogott valamit, amit William nem értett._  
_- Tessék? - kérdezte._  
_- A fiam, az unokád. - válaszolta kicsit hangosabban Sara. William nem volt biztos benne, hogy jól hallotta-e._  
_- Azt hiszem még mindig nem értem, mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy a fiad, és az én unokám. - mondta. _  
_- Jól hallottad, apa. A fiam, és az unokád. - mondta Sara. William nem hitt a fülének. A képen lévő fiatalember az unokája? A lányának van még egy fia, akiről ő eddig nem is tudott? _  
_- H...H...Hogyan lehetséges ez, Sara? - kérdezte döbbenten. Sara bűnbánóan nézett rá, és válaszolt:_  
_- Huszonnégy évvel ezelőtt, nem sokkal azután, hogy Jack elment az első hivatalos küldetésére megtudtam, hogy terhes vagyok. Úgy döntöttem, hogy megszülöm a babát, és Jack-nek nem szólok, hisz a légierő volt az álma, és nem akartam, hogy le kelljen mondania az álmáról csak mert én terhes vagyok. Mivel több, mint egy évig volt távol, és te is csak a szülés után két héttel értél haza, így nem volt nehéz titokban tartanom előletek. _  
_- És örökbe adtad? - kérdezte William, csendesen. Sara bólintott, tudta, hogy az apja dühös rá, amiért nem neki szólt az elsőszülött unokájáról. William nézte a lányát és visszagondolt az imént hallottakra, és eszébe jutott valami._  
_- Jack még mindig nem tud róla, igaz? - kérdezte._  
_- Nem. - válaszolt Sara, és egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán. William szomorúan nézett a lányára._  
_- Nagyon elrontottad, ugye tudod? - kérdezte csendesen. Sara ismét bólintott. William rápillantott a fényképre, és miután néhány pillanatig tanulmányozta, észrevette hogy az unokája szinte tökéletes keveréke a szüleinek, kivéve a szemeszínét, ami pont olyan kék volt, mint a feleségének a szeme volt. Ettől a gondolattól elmosolyodott._  
_- A szemeszíne pont olyan, mint anyádé.- mondta halkan a lányának. Ettől Sara arcán is megjelent egy lágy mosoly._  
_- Igen. - suttogta.Néhány percig kényelmes csöndben nézték a képet, majd William ismét megszólalt._  
_- És? Megtudhatnám, hogy mi a fiatalúr neve? És hogy mivel foglalkozik? _  
_Sara a "fiatalúr" kifejezésre szélesen elmosolyodott, majd válaszolt az apjának._  
_- Daniel, Daniel Jackson. És a foglalkozását még én sem tudom, de megnézhetjük, ha gondolod. _  
_- Jackson? - kérdezte William, felhúzott szemöldökkel,vidám csillogással a szemében, és mosollyal az arcán. Sara kuncogott._  
_- Igen. _  
_- Nézzük mivel foglalkozik. _  
_Elkezdték végignézni az adatlapot._  
_Név: Daniel Jackson_  
_Születési idő, és hely: 1965. július 08. Kairó, Egyiptom_  
_Szülők: Claire és Melburn Jackson_  
_Foglalkozás: Régész, Antropológus, Nyelvész_  
_Jelenlegi munkahely: Ismeretlen_  
_Lakhely: Colorado Springs_  
_Utolsó ismert tartózkodási hely: Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA_  
_William összevonta a szemöldökét. _  
_- Sara, biztos, hogy ő az? - kérdezte._  
_- Igen apa, biztos. Hisz te is láttad a képet, és nyilván észrevetted a hasonlóságot._  
_- Akkor miért az van írva, hogy 1965-ben született? Amennyire én tudom, Jack első hivatalos küldetése 1972-ben volt, és én is akkor utaztam el._  
_- De igen apa, és a magyarázat egyszerű: valaki hazudik a koráról. - felelte mosollyal a hangjában._

_Vége a visszaemlékezésnek_

Sara gyorsan kiverte az emléket a fejéből, vett egy mély levegőt és kiszállt a kocsiból. Felment a tornácra, és becsengetett. Néhány pillanat múlva Jack hangját hallotta "jövök", ezután lépteket hallott és pillanatokkal később kinyílt az ajtó. Jack meglepetten nézett a jövevényre. Nem számított rá, hogy Sara-t fogja az ajtóban találni.  
- Hello, Jack.  
- Hello, Sara. Hogy kerülsz ide? - kérdezte érdeklődve.  
- Beszélnünk kell. Fontos.  
- Rendben. - mondta Jack, félreállt az ajtóból hogy beengedje Sara-t. Beinvitálta a nappaliba, Sara leült a legközelebbi fotelbe.  
- Kérsz valamit inni? - kérdezte Jack.  
- Nem, köszönöm. Jobb lenne minél előbb túl esni rajta.  
- Rendben. - mondta Jack, és leült a szemközti fotelbe. - Miről szeretnél beszélni?  
- Nos, először is, szeretném leszögezni, hogy remélem, egy nap megtudsz nekem bocsátani.  
Jack értetlenül nézett Sara-ra, fogalma sem volt, hogy miről beszél, és hogy mit kéne megbocsátania.  
- Sara, mi... - kezdte, de Sara felemelte a kezét hogy elhallgattassa.  
- Jack, kérdel hadd mondjam el. - könyörgött. Jack bólintott, Sara ismét mély levegőt vett és belekezdett:  
- Huszonhat évvel ezelőtt, nem sokkal azután, hogy elmentél az első hivatalos küldetésedre, megtudtam, hogy terhes vagyok.  
Jack tátott szájjal nézte.  
- Hogy? - kérdezte.  
- Nem sokkal azután, hogy elmentél az első hivatalos küldetésedre, megtudtam, hogy terhes vagyok. - ismételte türelmesen Sara.  
- És ezt csak most mondod!? - tört ki Jack, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Mi történt a gyerekkel? - kérdezte aggódva. - Talán-...  
- Nem! - szakította félbe Sara a kelleténél hangosabban. - Nem halt meg. - válaszolta ismét normális hangerővel.  
- Akkor mi lett vele? - kérdezte Jack. Sara néhány pillanatig hallgatott.  
- Nos? - kérdezte Jack kissé türelmetlenül.  
- Örökbe adtam.  
Néhány percig kínos csend állt be közöttük. Sara kényelmetlenül érezte magát, tudta, hogy előbb kellett volna elmondania Jack-nek. Végül Jack megtörte a csendet.  
- Miért Sara? - kérdezte csendesen, fájó hangon.  
- Mert neked a légierő volt az álmod, és éppen akkor vette kezdetét a karriered, nem akartam, hogy miattam és a baba miatt lekelljen mondanod az álmodról.  
Jack ettől dühös lett, felállt és kiabálni kezdett:  
- Az ég szerelmére Sara! Tudhattad volna, hogy ha tudok róla, akkor inkább az álmomról mondog le, mint a saját gyerekemről!  
Sara-t ismét elfogta a bűntudat, azt kívánta bárcsak már az elején szólt volna Jack-nek, bárcsak ne adta volna örökbe Daniel-t, de sajnos már késő volt. Nem tudta visszaforgatni az időt, és megváltoztatni a történteket, csak annyit tehet, hogy megpróbálja kijavítani.  
- Tudom Jack. És hidd el, hogy nagyon sajnálom, már milliószor megbántam, amit akkor tettem, és azt kívánom, bár visszaforgathatnám az időt, és helyesen csinálnám a dolgokat. De nem lehet, csak annyit tehetek, hogy itt a mostani jelenben próbálom meg kijavítani a hibámat.  
Jack lenyugodott egy kicsit, majd újabb néhány perces csend után, megkérdezte:  
- Tudod hol van, és hogy kicsoda? Fiú vagy lány? - kérdezte. Sara halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Fiú. És igen. Sőt, ami azt illeti te is ismered, talán jobban is, mint én. - felelte. Jack a homlokát ráncolva töprengett néhány pillanatig.  
- Ki az? - kérdezte.  
- Daniel Jackson.

Folytatása következik...


End file.
